Eastenders: I know
by FaithyTheNinjaB
Summary: Drama is normal for Walford residences but what happens when new girl Layla arrives on the square? Layla has a troubled past but will anyone be there to heal her scars. And what happens when Joey makes a surprise return will Lauren go running back into his arms or avoid him? (Summary written by Lolly xxx)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

'Always be ready. Life is always going to throw those little hurdles towards you... make you jump them.'

Layla remember her mother saying this when she was born. Her mother was right! Moving into Albert square was hard... She had to leave all her friends in Leeds. The person she loved, the person she trusted, and the person who knew her best.

'Great!' she thought 'I know no-one. I have no house. All I know is to go to an address and ask for Sharon Rickman.'

She walked down the street, tripping on the occasional cobble. Her long brown hair flowing, her skirt turning up every now and then.

She soon reached the door of the address her mother had given her. She knocked on the door.

A woman, aged around thirty opened it and greeted Layla with a large smile.

"Layla!" Sharon exclaimed, greeting Layla with a hug.

Phil emerged out of the kitchen.

"Ah... Phil, meet Layla, she's my God-Daughter!"

"God-Daughter?!" Layla and Phil shouted at the same time

"Um... Before today I didn't know you." Layla stated

"Yes! Your mother left the square when she was very young. I was the maid of honor at her wedding."

"Oh! You're Miss Watts?" Layla replied

"Yes. Rickman now, soon to be Mitchell!" Sharon smiled and hugged Phil. "Phil, take her down to the Vic,introduce her..."

"Is she even old enough to drink?" Phil asked

"I... um ... turned nine-teen last week!" Layla stated

"Oh! Okay." Phil walked Layla down the road and through the doors of the Queen Victoria. He walked over to the bar.

"Hey Mick. I'll have a pint and whatever she wants!" Phil said as he approached the bar

"I'll, um, have a vodka." Layla said nervously.

"And who, might I ask, is this rather fetching young lady?" Linda playfully slapped Mick on the arm

"I'm Layla..."

"She's Sharon's god-daughter! She's going to be living with us for a while!" Phil cut Layla off

"NANCY! GET DOWN HERE!" Mick yelled up the stairs.

"WHAT?!" Nancy yelled back, before running towards her dad

"Attitude!" Mick warned Nancy "This is Layla. She just moved here, i was hoping you'd show her round."

"Okay! Come on. You can meet my family... Unfortunately!" Nancy and Layla both giggled

Nancy walked Layla towards Shirley and Tina, who were both sat on the stools at the bar.

"Well, you've already met my dad, Mic. These are my aunties, Shirley and Tina!" Nancy told Layla... "This is Layla, she's Sharon god-daughter."

"Huh! I feel sorry for you... Having to live with that old cow!" Shirley groaned

"She's jealous..." Nancy whispered into Layla's ear. Layla laughed!


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on!" Nancy pulled Layla towards the bar "This is my mum! Linda..."

"Linda Carter! At your service!" Linda joked

"Move. Move. Move. Move. Move!" Nancy mumbled. pushing Layla towards a large group of people. "Yo! This is Layla, she's Sharon's god-daughter! Layla this is... Lola, Peter... They go out..." Layla giggled "Lauren, Whitney, Abbie, Jai, Dexter and my little brother Johnny... Or as mum calls him..." Nancy put on a babyish voice " 'Her little sausage' "

Everyone laughed

A blonde girl walked through the door.

"And that's..." Nancy started

"Lucy?" Layla shouted running over and hugging the girl

"Oh my god. Layla? How are you? How's your mum?"

"She's fine. I'm here living with my god-mum!"

"So we can hang out?"

"Totally, I've missed you so much! Guys me and Lucy know each other from our old dance studio... We were best friends!"

"Oi! Layla! Get yourself over here now!" Phil yelled from the other side of the room. As she walked of she joked to Nancy

"You're Auntie's jealous of that?" Layla joked

"Sharon text, told me to tell you that there is a ready meal in the fridge. We're going out so help yourself!"

Layla nodded and walked back over to Lucy. She started to get to know the others better.

Later on, after spending some time with her new friends, Layla started to get up to leave when a tall figure appeared out of the door.

"Hey sis!" he said

"Toby." Layla stated

"Aren't you gonna give your big brother a huge."

"Actually, No!"

"These your friends?" Toby said, walking towards Lucy and co.

Layla nodded

"She's cute!" Toby pointed to Lola.

"She's taken!" Lola muttered

"Toby... Why are you here?" Layla asked

"Can't I be nice to my little sister for once?"

"No!"

"Okay, if you want to know about why I'm here... I'll tell you, but you won't like it..."


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU DID WHAT?" Layla yelled at her brother "Toby! Do you realise how serious this is?"

"Layla! I..." Toby stumbled

"YOU COULD GO TO PRISON!"

"Who's going to prison?" Johnny said, walking into the room.

Mick had let Layla use the back room to speak to her brother

Layla pushed free of Toby's grip

"It doesn't matter! Just forget you ever heard that!" Layla stated

"If someone in this house is a criminal... I deserve to know!" Johnny yelled

"Go on Layla! Tell him... If you think you're so smart!"

"NO! Toby... why should I? Why should I tell him that you..." she stopped, the words too painful to say "You murdered our dad!"

Johnny stared at Toby, who sunk his head.

"And you stand here like nothing even happened! Is that why mum sent me away? Did she know?" Layla sobbed "TOBY! DID MUM KNOW?!"

"Yes! She knew alright! Mum knew and she sent you away because she knew that if you knew, you'd do something stupid!"

"What?! Like tell the police?" Johnny butted in " 'Cause I think that's what any normal person would do in this situation!"

"You better keep your mouth shut! Or something might happen to you..." Toby stood up

"What the hell is going on in here?" Mick yelled coming in. He pointed at Layla "You've only been here five minutes and it looks like you're already causing trouble!"

"Dad! Don't take it out on her!" Johnny said

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Please! Just stop it!" Layla shouted, but no-one heard her as they were all arguing

The arguments carried on, until Layla found the courage to speak up!

"Toby murdered our dad! Alright?" She yelled.

Mick stopped and stared at her.

"Is that actually true?"

Layla nodded. Mick pulled out his phone and within minutes the police had arrested Toby.

Layla watched as her brother was dragged into the police car. Mick walked over to her.

"I'm sorry! You can't let people get away with that!"

Layla didn't want to listen... She grabbed her bag and ran all the way back... Crying!


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks went by, Layla spoke to most of her friends friends, but never joined them for a drink in the Queen Vic. Instead, her and Lucy started going for a vodka in Sharon's new bar down the road.

I suppose when your brother is sent down for murder, you can't face those who made it happen!

Layla and Lucy spent ages together, they were becoming best friends again. Layla also got to know Lucy's brother Peter. And her dad Ian!

"You two coming down the Vic tonight for a drink?" Peter asked as Layla and Lucy walked by the vegetable stall on the market

"Rather not! I mean I need to get to sleep early, I've got a lecture tomorrow!" Layla was struggling for excuses.

"Come on! You can stay out at least till ten. Bobby ain't even in bed by then!" Lucy pleaded

"No... I've got stuff to do!"

"Like what?" Peter joined in on the conversation

"Like... Preparing and... Stuff! Anyway, my brother's hearing is tomorrow so..."

"Oh! Pretty pretty purrrleeease!" Lucy whined

"Oh! If it will stop you from moaning then yes!"

Lucy cheered. Peter smiled. They waited as the hours passed by.

Later on, the large group of friends walked through the door of the Vic. Everyone stated what drink they wanted. Peter pushed Layla towards the bar, signalling that it was her round.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Dexter asked Lucy

"Of course. I mean they have to start talking sooner or later!" Lucy replied

Peter groaned and walked over to Lucy "Tracey's serving!" he said

"Oh! It's not my fault I don't know Mick's shifts!" Lucy defended

Just then Mick walked out of the kitchen and took over Tracey's shift. Lucy smirked at Peter who just rolled his eyes.

"Layla?" Mick asked gently as Layla walked over to the bar

"Just take my order so I can go!" she demanded

"Tracey. Hold the bar for a moment... Layla, I apologise in advance for what I'm about to do!" Mick scooped Layla up and carried her into the back. He dropped her on the stairs and she started to shout.

"Mick! What the hell!" she yelled

"You've been avoiding me, what else was in supposed to do!"

"I don't know... Send me a text!"

"What the hell is going on down here!" Shirley yelled running down the stairs with Johnny by her side

"Ask Mick! He was the one that dragged me through... Oh. I've just realised what is going on here!" Layla shouted. The others looked confused "It's Lucy and that lot! They're fed up of us arguing. They brought me here to manipulate me into speaking to you!"

"Well it's not quite like that!" Johnny butted in

"Wait! Are you in on this?" Layla pointed at Johnny

"No! Well... Yes! But..."

"But nothing! I thought you were my friend?!"

"I was! But you're taking this thing with your brother out on everyone else. It's just not fa..."

"You don't know me! Okay. You don't know how my life has been! All i want is for you and the others to leave me alone!" Layla yelled before grabbing her bag and legging it out of the Vic. Lucy looked at Peter as they saw her run out. Peter shook his bead at the stupid idea his sister had had!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Sharon strode down the stairs to find Layla looking aimlessly through the cupboards.

"Shaz?! We don't have any veg... I'm cooking tonight, and I've got Tommy coming round so!" Layla moaned

"Tommy?" Sharon asked

"Oh yeah! Alfie asked for me to babysit for Tommy as him and Kat are busy tonight!"

"Oh. Sorry I didn't know... Here's a fiver, go get some vegetables from the market."

"Thanks Shaz! I'll be back in a bit!" Layla grabbed her coat and bag, and ran out the door.

She walked out towards the market where she found Peter at his pitch.

"Can I just get some potatoes, carrots and a lettuce!" she stated

"Yep!" Peter started to bag the veg "About last night?"

"Save it!" Layla grabbed the bag, placed the fiver in Peter's hand and walked off

"I'm not being nosy or owt, but what's going on there?" Alfie asked, walking over to Peter

"Lucy had this stupid idea to get Mick and Layla talking! It didn't really work!"

"Actually... Looks like it did." Alfie pointed towards the Vic, where Layla was stood talking to Shirley

MEANWHILE...

"Is Mick in?" Layla asked Shirley.

"If you're here to cause trouble then no!" Shirley groaned

"Auntie!" Johnny warned Shirley

Shirley walked through the door. "Mick..."

Mick ran down the stairs, he was surprised to see Layla stood there. The pub was shut, so it was just the three of them!

"Shirley will you... um... give us a minute?" Layla asked. Shirley grunted then wandered outside

"Layla listen..." Mick started

"No! It's my fault. Johnny was right... I'm being selfish... In fact I need you to do me a favor!"

"Anything!"

"I need you to come to my brother's trial!"

Mick looked shocked, he knew how big this was for Layla

"O...O-f course!" Mick stumbled


	6. Chapter 6

"Shaz! I'm back!" Layla shouted as she ran through the house doors

"I'm in the kitchen babe!" Sharon replied

Layla ran through into the kitchen and placed the bag of veg on the table.

"Tommy's upstairs! Alfie dropped him off early, he said he was sorry!"

"WHAT?! I've got my brothers trial in two hours and I've gotta have a shower, do my hair, do my nails, my make-up..."

"Relax, I'll look after Tommy. You go get ready!"

"Thanks!"

Hours later, after the hearing. Mick arrived back at the Vic. Linda ran round the bar and kissed him

"How did it go?" she asked

"Not well. He got with self defence. Apparently his dad had a gun. He got community service and a fine... That was it!" Mick stated angrily

"Oh god! How did Layla take it?"

"Not too well..."

"Is she on her own?" Stan asked

"I don't know. Sharon's at work, but I think Phil is at home!"

"So technically she's got no hope!" Shirley said grouchily

"I offered to go back with her, but she said she'd prefer to be on her own...! Where's Nancy?"

"She's gone to The Albert. Sharon's organizing a birthday party for Phil and she asked if Nancy could give her a hand!" Linda replied

"Why not Johnny. He does work there after all?!" Mick had a small amount of confusion in his voice

"I'm doing an essay!" Johnny yelled from a nearby table. Mick looked over to see that his son had a pile of about seven books stacked up next to him, and a frustrated/concentrated look on his face!

Mick felt pain for him, being cooped up in a corner!

"At least give yourself a break! When's it due?"

"Next Week!"

"Well stop it. You can do it another time! Just... Go and see Layla...Please!"

Johnny sighed, got up, grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

He walked all the way to Sharon's house, but when he got there, quite a sight met his eyes. The door had been smashed in and the garden ruined. He heard shouting...

Layla's voice and... Toby's! He ran through the kitchen, it was a total mess. He caught Layla's eye... She looked scared...

"Hey! What's going on in here?!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Johnny." Layla broke away from Toby's grip on her arms and ran over to Johnny. He wrapped his arms around her.

"How did he get off?" Johnny asked

"It's called self defence mate... I got off with community service..." Toby snapped

"Layla... You can ring the police. He'll get sent down for definite then!"

"I know... But he's my big brother. Toby! Just leave and we can forget this ever happened!"

Toby nodded and ran out the room. Layla started to tidy...

"I don't think anything is broken. If I tidy, no one has to know it even happened..."

Johnny noticed Layla was shaking as she picked assortments of kitchen utensils off the ground. He grabbed her wrist, she flinched in pain.

"Stop! Layla stop it... I'll help you tidy... But you have to promise me to stay at the Vic tonight, so he doesn't know where you are!"

Layla nodded, then embraced Johnny in a huge. After a few minutes she pulled away and carried on tidying. Johnny was concerned that she was working herself up over the thing with her brother... But despite that, he helped her tidy. He kept looking round at her, checking she was alright. He noticed small red marks along her left arm.

As she leant forward, her to shirt arose revealing a large cut that was bleeding up near her shoulder.

"Layla!" she looked up "You're bleeding." he nodded in her direction, indicating about her arm.

"It's nothing." she shrugged and carried on working.

They finished just in the nick of time as Sharon walked through the doors.

"Hello Johnny! What are you doing here?" Sharon smiled

"Umm..." Johnny looked at Layla before turning back to Sharon "Just speaking about her brothers hearing. I'm...a... Sorry about the door! She wasn't answering and I couldn't hear anything so I had to... Ya know..."

"Awe babe... It doesn't matter. I'll get it fixed in no time! And... Umm.. Mick told me Lay, about your brother"

"I'm a... Staying at the Vic tonight. If that's okay with you?!" Layla mumbled whilst looking at her feet

"Oh... Okay. Me and Phil can..."

"No! Please don't say it!"

Johnny laughed before going to help Layla pack a bag. She seemed to be okay. But she avoided the subject of her brother for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I know I'm a rubbish writer so I would appreciate it if you would write a review for me on how to improve!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Peter!" Lauren shouted as she ran down the vegetable stand. He was stood laughing with Johnny.

"Lauren. You coming down to the Vic later on for Layla's birthday? She paying!" Peter exclaimed, turning to his friend.

"Yeah... Probably... I don't know! Anyway, I've got a problem... Joey turned up at mine today! If you see him, tell him I'm not here... I can't face him!"

"Joey?" Peter seemed shocked "Lauren... He's bad news."

"I know, that's why I don't want to see him."

"Lauren calm down. I won't tell him you're here!"

"Thanks Peter! And yeah... I'll come down to the Vic!"

Lauren looked so bad and stressed out. Peter hugged her. But he got a whiff of alcohol

"Have you been drinking?" He asked, looking concerned

"I had three glasses earlier on but it won't kill me..."

"Maybe it's best if you don't come down to the Vic tonight." Johnny butted in. Peter nodded in agreement.

"LAUREN!" Layla yelled as she walked towards her. "You're dad is going mental. He found a vodka bottle in the bin and he went ballistic. I told him you were waiting for me in the car and we were going out, but when you get home later on..."

A look of relief flooded Lauren's face as she gave Layla a hug.

"Joey's back!"

"What... That idiot who you told me about?"

Lauren nodded. Layla made a small noise in answer. She looked up to the top of the street.

"Lauren... You know who!" Peter mumbled

Lauren hastily started to walk off. Just as Joey walked up to Peter.

"Have you seen Lauren?" he asked

"No. Sorry mate..."

"If you see her... Tell her I'm sorry and... I still love her!"

Peter nodded, but he stick his tongue out at Joey as he walked off!

Layla giggled.

A/N Sorry it's short. I wanted to give you a basic idea of what's happening now. I am going to write a story based on Jauren. It's called Re-Living Jauren.

Please leave reviews for me on how to improve my writing as I know I'm a bit rubbish.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hi. This next chapter wqs actually suggested by one of my readers. It's not something I'd normally write, so I'm taking a shot in the dark.**

* * *

**Basically, it's a risk... But I think it'll pay off. Some people might not like this chapter because it isn't really how the character is. But the person who suggested it made a good point.**

**Leave reviews with your ideas and I might just include them in my story!**

* * *

"Shut up. You're disgusting!" Lola laughed as her, Peter, Lauren, Lucy, Whitney, Abi, Jai, Johnny, Layla and Dexter walked down the road

"She's right Luce! Thanks everyone. It's been great tonight... I'm gonna pop off now!" Layla giggled. She had come out with her friends for a birthday meal even though it wasn't her birthday until the next week. She walked down a side street, heading back to Sharon's house. As she passed the park, she heard a small sniffing sound. "Nance?" she said when she saw her friend sat on the floor "What the hell's happened?"

"It mum and dad... They had an argument, and mum left! Dad's drunk!" Nancy cried

"Does Johnny know!"

"No! I can't bear to tell him!"

"Babe it'll be okay... Look I'll try and talk to your dad... I'm heading that way so..."

"Oh would you! Oh thanks so much..." Nancy jumped up and gave Layla the biggest hug ever imaginable

Layla smiled at her friend. Nancy insisted that Layla should leave her so that she could go and find her brother to tell him the news.

Layla walked all the way to the Vic. She walked through the door and didn't even pay attention to the boys who were staring at her as she walked through. She walked straight up the stairs and into the living room.

"Mick sit down..." She sighed as she saw him dancing around the room.

"I don't want toooooo. With ffffffeel amazzzzing!" he slurred

Layla walked up to him and grabbed his arm. "Sit the hell down before I get Shirley up here so she can make you!"

Mick stumbled over his own feet, but luckily Layla caught him. He started to laugh as he looked up at her

"You know... You'rrrrrre the onnnly perssson who actually understands meeeee!" He laughed "I need you..."

"No! You need Linda and you need to go to bed!"

Mick stood up and put his arm over Layla's shoulder "Hhhhha. Sheeee don't care. She never caressed cuz she's a selfish cooooooow!" He nearly fell over over again "You are loooovely... Yooooou understand me. You is beauuuuuutiful!"

There was an awkward silence. Mick very slowly leant in towards Layla.

She pushed him away so hard, he nearly flew across the room.

"You are absolutely steaming... I warned you..." she sighed "SHIRLEY! GET HERE NOW! YOU'RE BROTHER IS HAMMERED!"

Shirley ran up the stairs and went straight over to Mick. As she turned to see Layla, it seemed she had already gone.

Layla ran out of the Vic and bumped into Linda on her way out

"Linda!" she yelled running up to her "You have to speak to Mick. He's absolutely hammered!"

"She gets drunk all the time..."

"Yeah but he's that drunk he tried to kiss me!"

Linda made a large sigh and shook her head

"Did he... You know. Did he kissed you?" she looked sad

"No I stopped him... He needs you Linda. Otherwise he'll waste away!"

Linda looked like she wanted to punch Layla for making her go back to Mick (in a good way (for Mick and their children ) of course). Linda smiled at Layla, then pulled her into a hug...

"Sometimes I hate you Layla!" she laughed. Then walked off towards the Vic. When she reached the door, she turned around and gave Layla a smile. She took a deep breath, pushed open the Vic doors and strode through...


	10. Chapter 10

"I swear she did!" Lauren laughed as Peter came over with a tray of drinks. He placed them in front of his friends

"No... I really don't believe you!" Peter said as he sat down next to Layla "It's not like her at all..."

"No... She clearly said it! She chose truth, Lauren asked the question, she answered your dad..." Layla giggled

"That is disgusting!" The three friends roared with laughter...

"Lauz... Look your lovely and all, but will You please talk to Joey!" Peter said after a long moments break

"Yeah... He's doing our heads in! Asking if we've seen you like every other second!"

Mick watched Layla from behind the bar. He thought about it, but with great regret he walked over to her table...

"Lay... Can I have a word with you in the back?" he said. She nodded and jumped up... Following him through to the hallway. When they reached the steps, she leant against the wall whilst he paced up and down

"Look... I'm sorry about yesterday... And thanks; For getting Linda to come back..."

"Seriously Mick, it's fine. I understand completely!" Layla answered nervously.

"Umm..." Mick stopped and looked down at his feet "Johnny told me where you got those scars, on your arm, from." Layla stopped and put her head up. She stared at the ceiling for several seconds, before taking a deep breath in and looking Mick in the eye!

"He said he wouldn't say anything!" she sighed

"Layla...!" Mick grabbed her by the shoulders "You're practically a daughter to me... He had to tell me. Your brother is crazy, I don't care how much you deny it..."

Mick wasn't lying... For one, he was old enough to be her dad. Another, Toby was slightly bonkers.

She gave a small smile... Knowing someone was there for her was a relief. She'd been through her whole life with no-one to watch her back. Thrown into care. Abused. A pig of a mother. A dad who scurried off before she was even born. It was the best thing ever when she found her mum... Then Toby turned up and ruined everything. Now she's in Walford! A tear ran down her cheek. Mick looked at her, then leant in and kissed her gently on the lips. He then walked straight out of the hall, turning to take one last look at her before he entered the bar. Layla stood there; Frozen... It felt like her brain had shut down completely.

_'Hi stuff come up. Had 2 go. Will c u and Peter tomorrow. Lotsa luv Lay xoxoxo' _Layla typed out the message on her phone careful. She sent it to Lauren. And within seconds she received a reply

_'Too bad :( C u at The Albert tomorrow... Meet us there at 6 k? xoxoxoxo'_

Layla ran out of the Vic, trying not to think about what had happened. She had nearly made it all the way back to Sharon's when she saw Johnny walking towards her. She turned around and started to go in the other direction "Layla!" He shouted, quickening his pace. She started to run it was no use, he caught up with her and grabbed her arm. Layla flinched in pain. "Lay... Your all over the place!" He was right. Her mascara had run all down her face; her jeans were crinkled; her face was bright red, and her jacket was hanging off her left shoulder.

"J-Johnny... Look! I just want to be left alone..." Layla jerked her arm, pulling free of Johnny's grip. She started to walk further down the road, Johnny hot on her heels.

"But you don't, do you?" Johnny moved around to stand in front of her, blocking her path. "You don't want to be left alone? Do you?"

Layla stood still and looked at her feet. The rain splashed on her pumps. She watched it bounce on the cobbles before finally looked up. Her clothes were drenched, and being stood in the poring rain wasn't doing her any favours "Come back to Sharon's... I'll explain!"

_'If our love, if tragedy, why are you my remedy... If our love, insanity why are you my cla...' _Layla pressed the answer button on her phone

"Shaz!" She answered grouchily "No... I can't! I'm going home... No... With Johnny! NO! I can't Shaz. I don't even work there! Sharon! I'm nineteen! You can't tell me what I can and can't do! SHARON!"

Layla ended the call angrily. "Just come on, before she finds out where we're actually going!" Layla grabbed ahold of Johnny's wrist and pulled him away!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hi. I received quite a few positive reviews and ideas on my last chapter. So am buzzing with new ideas.**

**If you do review my story with ideas, please tell me whether you want to have a Shout Out! **

**The idea of the main basis of this story (probably in the next few chapters) is thanks to LittleMixer15900 (still room for other ideas)**

* * *

"Layla... You can't do that. He's dangerous..." Johnny moaned as he walked into the Vic, hours later. He followed his friend through the double doors. Layla walked over to Jay and Lola who had isolated themselves in the corner. Lola smiled at Layla as she sat down.

"Bye Johnny!" Layla said through gritted teeth. Johnny gave her a blank expression. He then groaned and walked behind the bar.

Layla turned around as she felt bad, but instead of seeing Johnny, she caught Mick's eye. She quickly looked away as the doors of the Vic swung open and a tall man walked through. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, and wore jeans and a leather jacket. He was gorgeous.

"Layla. Rich said you came round... With a boy!" The man said walking up to Layla. She jumped up when she saw him.

"Aaron. Yeah... We're just friends though." Layla wrapped her arms around Aaron, before she pulled away and he planted a kiss on her lips. Mick watched the scene unfold from behind the bar "Just give me one sec, 'n I'll be out!" Layla turned away from her boyfriend and walked straight over to the bar. She leant over the counter towards Mick. "If you don't stop staring at me, I'm gonna call the police for stalking!" She whispered in his ear, before turning back and giving Aaron a forced smile. "Let's go!" Aaron took Layla by the hand and they walked out of the Vic.

* * *

Linda, Johnny and Nancy walked out of the Vic. They were going to see Linda's mother. Nancy smiled at Layla as they walked out. Layla was stood talking to a boy Nancy didn't recognise.

**Meanwhile...**

"She climed out the window?" Layla laughed

"Yep. Her mum went mental!" The boy replied... It was Joey

"She generally climed out onto the window ledge?"

"Yeah! Max had to pull her down!"

Layla and Joey were stood talking about Lauren. Joey was telling Layla all of Lauren's embarrassing moments. Layla was finding it quite amusing, even though it was all about her friend.

"Right! I've gotta go." Layla smiled as she walked off. She walked across the road. Layla waited until Nancy and co were out of sight, before walking round to the Vic.

_Knock Knock_

She knocked very gently on the door of the Vic.

"We don't open till eleven!" Came a voice from inside

"Mick... Can I come in?" Layla asked quietly. Inside went quiet. Layla pressed her head against the glass on the door. "I'm sorry about what I said..." The door unlocked and opened slowly. Mick appeared behind it. "I brought chocolates!" Layla joked, pulling a box of Thornton's selections from her bag. Mick let out a small laugh as he opened the door wider, allowing Layla to step through. She strutted through and stood near the table in the corner. Mick sat down as she perched on the surface of the table. She sighed loudly and placed the chocolates on Mick's lap. He looked up at her and smirked. There was an awkward silence...

"So... How long have you known Aaron?!" Mick asked after a few minutes of quiet.

"About... 3 years.." Layla replied

"Oh."

The silence came again. But this time it lasted longer.

"Do you... Wanna go into the back?" Layla asked. Mick nodded and they strolled into the living room. Layla slumped on the sofa. Her phone started to vibrate in her jeans pocket, making her giggle. She checked the text, but didn't reply. The tension in the room was high.

"Layla..." Mick asked gently as he sat down next to her "Do you hate me...?"

"No! What made you ask that?"

"I dunno. You've just been ignoring me. It didn't feel right..."

"Well first of all, your like twice my age, so we're not exactly expected to be friends!" the two of them laughed through the awkwardness. Layla moved slightly, rocking the couch. She had a pillow on her lap. Mick watched her wriggle. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Lay." he said gently. She stopped moving and looked at him.

"Wh..." Layla started, but she was cut of by Mick plunging his lips into hers, just like last time.

But today was different. Today, Layla didn't pull away... Instead she kissed back. The kiss seemed to last forever. Layla only stopped when she needed air. She took a few deep breaths. She turned Mick again, and without thinking, she was the one who kissed him. She didn't know what she was doing. She didn't know how she fely. All the signals were confusing and didn't make any sense. It seemed to spiral out of control Until….…


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Okay. So I'm gonna be quite harsh and say what I think.**

**I don't like Mick! He's a nice person, but he's not really someone I warm to very well. Because of this, I think I'm gonna stop the Mick/Layla thing at the kiss, just to create tension between her and the Carter family. If someone persuades me I might have a small fling between them. **

**I decided that the kiss is gonna create alot of drama with the Carter's. Johnny and Layla are good friends so I thought that Mick/Layla could cause problems in Johnny/Layla's friendship. **

**I don't think Layla would go for someone like Mick, he's a bit too old for her.**

**Layla is a strong willed girl, but sweet all the same. She sticks to her guns and never let's anyone put her down. I thought that this was never something she would do. I might have the awkward moment between them, but I'm not sure.**

**I would think of Layla as more of Dexter/Peter/Jay/Even Fatboy's type, ya know. But please feel free to review with ideas.**

**Layla told Linda, Johnny and Nancy about it, so they all know what happened. Linda and Mick are going through a hard time, whereas Layla doesn't speak to any of them anymore as she feels like it's Mick's fault... In a way, it kinda is.**

**For all those people who were getting feels for Mick and Layla, don't worry cuz I will have the occasional romantic moment, and maybe one or two small flings later on in the story.**

**This next chapter is based one week after**

"Shit!" Layla jumped out of bed and rushed over to her wardrobe. She had slept through her alarm! By the time she had put on her leggings and short cut top, Aaron was only just waking up.

"Babe!" He groaned sleepily "Get back in bed!"

"I'm late for work!"

Aaron rolled over with sigh "Why do you have to even do this...? It's not like you even work for her."

"I promised Sharon I'd take her shifts for a whilst she and Phil go away!" Layla defended. Aaron glared at her with dagger eyes. She gave off a small laugh. He rolled over again as she kissed him on the cheek, she grabbed her studded jacket, slipped on her black high heels, and strolled out of the flat.

"Layla! You okay?" Johnny shouted as him and Whitney saw her walk out of the flat. She ignored him and carried on walking "Layla... Are you coming to mine later on with me and Whit? Mum said to ask you!" Layla still carried on walking, she didn't stop, she didn't speak. Whitney grabbed her gently by the arm, but she pulled away. "You've got to speak to me sooner or later!"

Layla really didn't want to talk right now.

She unlocked the door to the Albert and strolled in. The room was dark and dull. Suddenly, the lights swung on and Sharon, Phil and Lucy appeared behind the bar.

"Suprise!" They all shouted.

It was Layla's birthday...

"Happy birthday sweetheart!" Sharon laughed, but then her smile dropped when she saw the look on Layla's face. At first Sharon thought it was the fact that her and Phil had lied to Layla, but then she wasn't so sure! "Lay?"

"Babe..." Lucy started "Are you okay?"

"Just... No. Not right now!" Layla dropped her keys on the bar surface and ran out of the door. She started to walk back to the flat. She ran through the doors and flung herself on the bed. Aaron came out of the bathroom and sat down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"This thing with the Carter family...It'll wash over, don't worry!" he said gently. She looked up at him.

"It's not that..." She looked down at the bed sheets. Her mascara had smudged all over the red silk. "I can't keep lying to them Aaron... All my friends!" She placed her head on Aaron's shoulder. He put his lips to her forehead

"We have to babe... Rich put alot of money on this deal. If we blow it... Well, my brother'll ditch us."

"I know but..."

Aaron cut Layla off. "We need the money Layla... If we fall out with Rich, we lose everything...The flat; the job; the farm, everything!"

Layla stared at her feet. When you put it like that... There was a knock on the door.

Aaron looked through the window "It's Mick... Shall I tell him to go?"

"No... Let him in..."

Aaron opened the door and Mick walked through, he went and stood in front of Layla.

"Lay..." he started "Stop avoiding us... We don't hate you!" Layla jumped up and walked to the window. She stood watching the cars go by, nibbling on the end of her nail "Layla please... You're our friend!"

"Mate you've said enough! Time for you to go!" Aaron warned, walking to the door.

"No!" Mick walked up to Layla and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She flinched and moved to the side in Suprise, pulling her top slightly off her shoulder. In plain sight, was now a large cut. It was red raw and went from the top of her shoulder blade, to her waist. Mick stood there in suprise "Who the hell didn't that to you?!"

"It doesn't matter mate... Just go..." Aaron opened the door. Mick turned towards him

"Was it you? Oh my god. Have you been abusing her!"

"No. I'd never lay a finger on her, I swear!" Aaron was raising his voice.

Layla spoke up... She knew what her boyfriend was capable of if he was angry "It wasn't him..." She took a deep breath and turned around "I fell down the stairs and grazed my shoulder!"

Mick sighed and shook his head. He didn't know what to say...

"Layla... If anything happens... You know you can tell me right?"

"Mick! You're not my dad! Please... Just go, I'm not in the mood..."

Mick nodded. "Happy birthday!" he said quietly, before walking out the door.

"I thought you weren't lying anymore!" Aaron said when Mick was out of earshot. He closed the door and walked over to Layla. Layla felt him move her top so that the cut was covered by the fabric. "Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"Like you said... If we make a wrong move... We lose everything!" Layla fixed her make up "Right... You up for a drink for my birthday?"

"I'm up for a drink anytime! Where we going? Albert? Vic?"

"No. We're going down town a bit... How does the West End sound?!"Layla smirked...Aaron smiled and gave her a short kiss in the lips. Layla ran into the bathroom, and minutes later, she can,etc back out with her hair in a bun and a short black and white dress on. She slipped on her heels and grabbed her clutch... Aaron grabbed Layla's hand and they strutted out the flat.


End file.
